High Stakes Roll Goal
by Icestar100
Summary: What happened when a fishing girl's and a Hero pride do battle?


Author's note before anything I'm still finishing the other story but decided to do this to clear some writers block. Anyway it should be a one chapter story but no promises to quote Sander Cohen "Mymuseis a fickle bitch with a short attention span!"

Link had a lot of free time since defeating Ganondorf and with the twilight mirror in shards being captain of the guard had little excitement. He had spent most of his time off at Lake Hylia doing whatever he felt like and today it was roll goal. Having set a goal to beat all levels and his best time. It had seen him spend many hours of many days here but with quick tilt up and ROLL GOAL!

Hena walked over placing a hand on his shoulder. "By the Goddess Link you've got it in under 30 seconds. I swear you might even be half as good as me."

Link shrugged handing the game to the young fisher woman. "What can I say I'm a man of many skills… Wait half as good. This coming from a women who lives here and still has not caught the loach."

Hena huffed up "Ok so you're the first one to catch that fish but that was luck. The game here is pure skill."

Link started laughing "Well what can I say Hena we can't all be the hero. Someone has to watch the puddle out back. I think I saw someone throw a boot in there. Want to borrow my rod?"

With that Hena crossed her arms and stomped her foot. "Oh that's it no one makes fun of my pond." It had all been in play since Link had started spending so much time here he had become quite close to both sister but the lion share of his time went to Hena. He would buy a guide any time he fished even if he was well past needing it. He had just grown to enjoy her company. "Ok big hero care to put your money where your big mouth is?"

Link shook his head "Hena you almost bankrupted yourself last time when you tried to fill my wallet. I'm not going to even consider that idea. Plus if you had to shut down this place because of me I would never forgive myself."

She hated to admit it but she had to. She had been living rupee to rupee when he beat that last level. When he had found out he tried to return ever single green rupee. Her pride made her say no so he went out multiple times with a guide tell she had taken it all back plus some. "Fine name the prize."

He really didn't want to gamble so he figured he would pick a prize she'd never go for. "Fine strip roll goal." Turning to leave since his figured she'd get angry but would forgive him after she calmed down he almost tripped on his own feet from her answer.

"Fine." She had that look that said she was mostly listening to her ego.

"Hena you know you don't mean that. Once you start to think about it you'll regret this."

Marching right up to him she stood on her tip toes so she could see him eye to eye as she stabbed him in the chest with her finger. "Some big captain wait tell I tell all the guards who come in for their leave that the captain all talk."

She had just past the line all of this he could let go but grouped all together his own ego took over. "Fine."

Then what they just agree to hit them both. You could he a pin drop but neither pride would let them back out after their word had been given. Hena moved towards the door and lock it before turning to Link. "Ok we are doing this would you shut the shades Link?"

He simply nodded and started pulling the shades closed on the windows while Hena lit some lamps and got the game ready. "So you first."

Even with nerves both had breezed through levels 1-1 through 8-5 then Link sneezed while playing. Sighing and looking over hat his hat he. Why today did he decide to be polite and take off his hat off? Shrugging and not wanting to bend over he pull his tunic from his belt and over his head to the hoots of Hena. She did let a little drool escape as she look at his abs. He was amazingly defined. You could dry clothes on that stomach.

Taking the game she didn't even make the first turn her focus off. She was forced to consider what she would remove. Sighing she bent over pulling off her waders. Looking up quickly she saw like turn his head quickly to stare at the lures. She smirked knowing he had been looking at her ass. Taking the game and shoving it into Link abdomen. "Here lover boy your turn."

He started again this time with Hene stomping and coughing but he had the stead hand of a warrior. Having stared death in the face more times than he cared to admit. After that not a lot startled him. Putting it in the goal he smiled and handed it back to Hena. "All yours Princess."

Snarling she took the game but could feel his gaze and that made her shift which caused her to bounce the ball off the track. "BY THE GODDESS!" Now she had a real choice to make. She decided her red shirt would allow her to keep most of her modesty slipping it off without removing her over all had been difficult but she threw it at Link.

Smiling he threw it over his shoulder. "Hey maybe I'll start a trophy collection."

She stuck her tongue out as she gave him the game.

He laughed as he started the game but he was unable to pass a ramp the first time trying to get out and start on the track had been futile and ball went off the track. Handing her the game he reached for his belt. Pulling it off him tossed it to Hena.

"Hey hero accessories don't count.

"A belt is clothes and you never stated what counted tell now."

"Fine side game you win belt counts I win belt does not."

Sighing again because he really didn't want to argue he agree and she had won growling in frustration he bent down to remove his boots. Kicking them to the side with annoyance. He was down to one thing left. He refused to lose again.

Hena however had not had that though. The excitement of the fact she was about to win caused her hand to shake and that cost her another game. Looking like a deer caught in the lamp light she could swear Link looked like a wolfos viewing its prey. She gulped as she undid the clips on her overall deciding it was better to get it over with fast like diving into cold water she jerked them off. Hand going behind her head scratching in nervousness. She stood there in forest green bikini set covered with decorative tri-forces. It seemed like something a dancer might wear. Be the other thing was she lacked any hair besides what was on her eye-brows and scalp.

"What don't stare your embarrassing me? WHAT?" Coving herself as much as she could with her arms

It's just your so smooth like a Hylian. I always though you round-ears had more you know.

Hena shifted like she stood on coals. "I don't like body hair ok. It's gross and well not I can't stand it because it itches now and by the fires of Din would you play the game and stop staring at me."

Link dumbly nodded and took the game and if asked later he'd admit focusing had be harder than any fight before but he put the ball in the goal.

Taking the game back she hated that she had to move her arms. The shyness had cost her another game.

Link walked up and placed a hand on her should. "Hena that enough you don't have to do this it's ok."

For some reason that had made her mad. Him taking pity on her like she was some little kid who didn't know what she had gotten herself into. Just like her older sister. She was an adult and she would show him she was. Looking him dead in the eyes she reached behind herself and untied the top letting it slide from her body to the floor. Then the action caught up to her again and she squeed quickly wrapping her arms around her chest.

Link tried to be a noble gentleman but his eye shifted as if they had their own life and even if it was only a glance it would be burned into his mind tell his last breath. There she stood with maybe an A to a B cup with pink rosy nipples. When she had crossed her arms it shook him from his trance and he turned around trying to spare her what dignity he could. With breathing techniques shown to him by the hero shade to use for fighting he was able to one last time put the ball in the goal. He didn't know what to hope for. If he got the game back again he would lose but if she lost Hena would be mortified yet neither pride that damn pride would allow them to forfeit.

Hena was determined she would force herself to put that ball in the goal. With an archers focus. "HENA OLD!" Right that second she was ready to turn that bird into bait but she had other concerns. They both heard the ball click as it fell from the track. Link swore she could not get any more red. With a whimper Hera hooked her thumbs into the side of her bottoms and slide them off. Link stood there wanting to no leer at her but he could not take his eyes off her cute little apple round butt.

Wrapping her arms around her herself her shyness killing her she slowly turned she could not look him in the eyes as she stared at the floor she forced her arms down to her sides. "Well get an eye full you're earned it."

It felt like forever and part of Hena wanted to die feeling Link's eye drink her in then she heard the door unlock and open with a gasp she saw Link run out the door and heard the splash as he dove into the pond.

"LINK ARE YOU OK!" She was truly worried since it was the middle of winter and snow was on the ground.

That my dear reads is my first lemon and when I think I will end this. Maybe I'll come back maybe not but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
